Breaking Hearts
by Britchick69
Summary: Edward has found and fallen in love, with the girl of his dreams, there's just one little problem...she's his best friend's girlfriend!


**Breaking Hearts**

**This is my entry to _Driven to Desire_ competition, hope you enjoy xxx**

**Beta- princess07890**

**pre-reader-js18**

"Wait until you meet her dude; she's like the most amazing woman ever," he professed passionately whilst beaming like a fool in love.

He had it bad; I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Jasper this enthusiastic about a woman. "She must be something... you haven't stopped talking about her."

Jasper laughed. He wasn't usually a man of many words; he was more the strong, silent type, but he hadn't shut up for the last two blocks. We were currently heading at a very fast pace towards the bar to meet his new girlfriend.

"What's her name again?" I teased like I didn't know. '_Bella_' had been the name on his lips for the last month, and it felt like I already knew her.

She was 5'5", pretty, had brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin, the most kissable lips -according to him- slim build but not skinny and a wicked sense of humour. She was twenty-two and lived in Seattle, but was originally from the town of Forks where her father was still Chief of Police. She'd moved to Seattle for work, and she was currently employed in a bookstore while working on her first novel.

I had no idea why I had retained so much information about my best friend's girlfriend when I hadn't remembered that much information about any of my previous girlfriends. He must have talked a lot, I reasoned.

"Her name is Bella." Jasper paused with his hand on the door, a look of worry etched on his face.

"Whoa, just kidding." I laughed at his seriousness and messed with his hair.

"Sorry, I just really want you two to get along, you know. She means a lot, and you're like family to me."

"I'm sure I'll just love her," I reassured, patting his back.

It was the middle of the week, and the place was nearly empty, except for the bar staff and a lone female sat at the dark wooden counter. She had her back to us, but from Jasper's description, I knew it was her.

"Bella," he called.

I took a deep breath; I didn't know if it was just Jasper's nerves rubbing off on me, but I realised I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of meeting her. She spun herself on the bar stool to face us.

The bottom dropped out of my world.

He had said she was, "pretty," that word didn't do her justice; she was exquisite, even beneath the blue neon signs that hung above our heads.

He'd said she had "brown hair" her hair was a myriad of golden browns, copper, bronze, caramels, and mahogany that fell in a soft, wavy waterfall reaching halfway down her back.

He'd said she had "brown eye_s"_ she had huge, expressive chocolate brown eyes, which were framed with long, dark lashes.

He'd said she had "pale skin" her skin was flawlessly creamy. She blushed as I looked- gawked- at her, and her look was all natural; if she wore any make-up, it was minimal.

Every girl I'd ever dated never left the house without at least mascara and lipstick, so Bella was a breath of fresh air.

Her lips were most definitely kissable, plump and pink; her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as I watched her. I dragged my eyes away; her mouth may well be my undoing. I bit back the groan that rose within me, and I tried to ignore the stirring in my pants.

Her figure was curvy- she wore skinny jeans that hung low on her hips and a simple, blue v-neck shirt that clung provocatively to every contour and curve; the colour accentuated her perfect, pale skin.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, meet my girlfriend, Bella."

The spell was broken as Jasper said the word, _girlfriend._

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck, what was I thinking? _

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she said politely, holding her hand out to me. Even her voice was like music to my ears.

I remembered my manners and took her hand in mine- her small, soft, warm hand. It was as though an electrical circuit had been completed; a warm tingle crept through my body starting at where we connected, and the feeling radiated, reaching _every_ part of my body.

Bella must have felt it too. She made a small gasp and her eyes widened in shock, then she blushed. I noticed it travelled down as well as up, as the swell of her breasts were tinged pink. I wondered how far down the colour spread, and I found myself wondering if her flushed skin would feel warmer to the touch?

_She's not mine to touch._

"The pleasure's all mine," I growled. It sounded cheesy and false, but I meant every word sincerely, and I was rewarded with another blush.

"What do you think? I told you she was pretty, didn't I?" Jasper threw his arm around her shoulders and leant in to kiss her cheek, and Bella cast her eyes down and away from me.

"Beautiful," I answered with a smile, and for the first time in my life, I was jealous of Jasper.

Her eyes lifted to meet mine and she smiled softly. Making her smile made me feel warm inside. This was getting dangerous; one look from her, and I forgot he was here too.

"Beer?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please," Bella and I said in unison. We then grinned goofily at each other. Now she was making me feel like a lovelorn, gangly fifteen-year-old again.

"Cheers." I held my trembling glass up to Jasper and Bella, who followed suit.

"Shall we move across to a table?" Jasper cocked his head to the right, and then moved without waiting for us.

Bella slid clumsily from the high barstool, almost landing in a pile at my feet. She stood quickly before I had chance to react, then she reached for her drink as I did. Our fingers met around the cold glass, sending a charge through me and I heard the sharp intake of breath from Bella.

"Sorry," we both uttered together. I could feel the chemistry humming between us.

"Thank you." she grabbed her beer and left quickly, leaving me to watch her behind as she sashayed away.

_Don't look._ I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes; she was going to be the death of me.

X X X X

"The Mariners rock," she yelled at us passionately, jumping excitedly in her seat. Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes.

Even the bartender looked our way and rolled his eyes while he dried some glasses.

"Rock, what are you, like, sixteen?" I retorted playfully. Jasper was right; she was amazing. We'd spent the last fifteen minutes arguing about baseball; she knew her stuff too, having followed the Mariners since birth- it was a "family thing."

She knocked back her beer, handed me her glass, and then she did this thing where she looked at me through her lashes. There was a stirring in my groin, and I suddenly needed another drink too, my mouth was terribly dry.

The evening passed quickly, and all too soon Bella was standing to leave.

"Sorry, guys, I'm opening the shop early tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home," Jasper offered, and I suppressed the rising jealousy in my gut.

"It was really nice to meet you, Edward," she said, giving me a smile that would keep me warm the rest of the night.

"You too, Bella." My heart was already grieving at the thought of being parted from her.

She leaned forward to where I was still seated and softly kissed the corner of my mouth. It took all the strength I had not to turn and embrace her wholly, my fingers gripping the edge of the table as her kiss enflamed my whole body.

I could still feel where her mouth had made contact with mine fifteen minutes after she'd left, and it had taken that long for the wood I was sporting to subside enough for me to leave without being arrested for indecency.

By the time I reached home, I was a horny mess and was pretty sure I was in love with my best friend's girlfriend.

I quickly headed for the shower, dropping my clothes on route, and by the time I'd reached the bathroom, I was naked with my throbbing cock in my hand. I hadn't felt this horny since Tanya Denali and I had decided to try some dirty dancing on our prom night.

The hot water rained down on me, caressing my skin. I closed my eyes to envision her; my soapy hand around my solid length was hers.

"Arghh," I groaned as I pumped my fist hard and fast. It wasn't going to take long; I needed a quick release and I had no one other than myself to please.

I imagined her kisses on my neck, shoulders and chest before she moved lower, across my stomach, then licking the end of my cock before sliding it inside her hot mouth.

The imagery worked like a charm. "Fffucckkk..." The expletives fell from my mouth as I ejaculated in streams over the tiled wall. I stood a moment while waiting for my equilibrium to balance out and I was able to move without fear of falling.

Sleep didn't come easily, despite the amount of alcohol that I'd consumed and the incredible orgasm I'd experienced in the shower prior to bed. When I did finally manage to sleep, my dreams were peppered with images of her.

_Innocent, brown doe eyes staring at me through her dark lashes._

_A soft, sultry smile and a pink tongue teasingly touched her bottom lip. _

_The vivid blue silk that covered her body slid smoothly down her shoulders, exposing more and more of her flesh to me. _

_Then a mist rose and started to envelop her, covering her naked body from me._

"_No," I shouted and held my hand out to reach her. She reached for me too, but the mist had completely covered her._

"_No," I sobbed._

_X X X X_

Morning came too soon. I was slightly hung-over and then I remembered that someone else had the girl I wanted; she'd haunted my dreams and I was a shitty friend.

My mood wasn't good. That would suit me just fine; I was in court this morning, my client was divorcing her cheating husband, and things were about to get messy. We had photos showing him with several different women and medical records revealing she had contracted an STD from him.

I was in the right place for a good fight.

By lunchtime, I was drained physically and emotionally, and the pain in my head had escalated to the mother of all headaches. I grabbed my case and some paperwork.

"Jessica, I'm working from home the rest of the day." I held up the files as proof when I called to my secretary, and she looked up studiously from her computer and nodded. She was probably playing "_Angry Birds,_" if I cared to go and investigate, however, today I didn't care.

It wasn't raining, so I decided a walk would do me the world of good and clear my head.

It would take me about thirty minutes if I went straight home, but my mind was already plotting a route that would take me past the book shop where Bella worked. I allowed it, all the time telling myself that I would just look at the shop front.

I wouldn't go in.

I could look through the window.

She wouldn't see me... Just one look.

_I'd turned into a_ _stalker._

I found myself gazing at the shop from across the road, debating internally if I should go over and take a peep through the window. Perhaps I could just call in and buy a book, though I couldn't even remember the name of a book at the moment.

"What are we watching?" she asked, appearing at my side, eating a huge chicken salad sub.

I watched in fascination as she opened her mouth wide to accommodate the bread, and all sorts of lewd thoughts filled my mind. She winked as she saw me watching.

_She fucking winked, and my cock twitched._

"I-I was er," I stuttered like an imbecile, both embarrassed and excited that she was here next to me. I moved my hips discreetly, trying to adjust my clothing around my swelling appendage.

She laughed; the sound was musical, taunting, and headed straight for my groin.

"Come on," she said with a mouthful of food and walked away from me.

I followed obediently, my cock like some kind of divining rod pointing towards her.

She'd perched herself precariously on the side of the fountain in the square and was swinging her feet; the lack of rain had brought workers out for lunch in their droves, and nearly all available seating had been taken up.

"Here." She tore the sub in half and handed it to me. "I could see you eyeing my lunch up."

"I wasn't," I laughed; she'd made me feel at ease immediately.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sharing. Take it, it doesn't happen often."

I accepted graciously with thanks.

"So, were you coming to see me or buy a book?" She asked.

_Fuck, fuck, how do I answer?_

She was breathtakingly beautiful, her eyes wide and curious; I had never met anyone whose eyes were as expressive as hers. Her luscious locks were scraped back into a high ponytail, exposing her long, graceful neck; I wondered what it would be like to run kisses down it.

"I was just passing by and I was curious, after you spoke about it last night," I lied. Would she be able to tell?

"Oh." a fleeting look passed across her face, which resembled disappointment.

_She was disappointed... Why? Did she want me to come looking for her? Why?_ Too many thoughts entered my head, along with hope, _No,'_ I groaned inwardly, _she's with_ _Jasper._

"Come on then, I'll give you the tour." She altered her position, but instead of moving forward, her body fell backwards. She disappeared with a scream and a splash into the cold water of the fountain.

I panicked at first, but the water wasn't deep, and she got up quicker than she went down, coughing, spluttering and wiping the water from her eyes and face. The white t-shirt she wore became a second skin, clinging erotically to her womanly curves, revealing her lack of bra and her enticingly hard nipples for everyone to appreciate. I swallowed hard; she was perfect, even soaking wet.

Bella smiled and bowed to the applause and cheers that erupted around us, her beautiful face coloured scarlet. She laughed and shook her arms, sending drops of water flying in all directions. The people seated closest went running or stayed and grumbled light-heartedly.

"Are you going to stop laughing and help me out?" she asked in mock anger with hands on her hips, pouting at me.

I wanted to bite her plump bottom lip.

"Sorry," I chuckled and held out my hand for her to take.

Bella laughed triumphantly and grabbed my hand, and before I knew what was happening, she yanked me closer and fastened both arms tight around my neck. She took my breath away with her closeness, and instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her easily over the fountain wall.

My body and soul rejoiced in unison to have her divine form quivering against mine. I didn't care that her wet clothes soaked through my own clothing; all I felt was the heat that our two bodies made as we pressed against each other. Every part of me swelled and throbbed. I hoped she couldn't feel my erection, but my deepest primal urges had surfaced, and in an act as old as time itself, I envisioned tearing the clothes from her body and uniting the two of us. The thought of her wet heat surrounding me had me longing, panting, and dizzy.

_I would never let her go if she were mine. _

I savoured every second of her, committing how she felt in my arms to my memory for eternity. I drank in her scent; I was intoxicated by her, and my world was sent spinning out of control.

"Oh, Edward," she uttered into my neck, her breath sending shivers down my spine.

My heart melted to hear my name fall from her lips. "Bella," I whispered, rubbing my cheek on her wet hair, hoping she would feel the same way.

The mood shifted immediately from light-hearted and cheerful, to one buzzing with want, need, and unspoken desire.

"You can let me go now," she said, her voice low and husky. "I have a change of clothes at the shop."

We reluctantly parted, our eyes still fixed on one another; she tentatively reached up and touched my cheek, her fingers tracing the contours of my jaw. I closed my eyes and leaned into her caress.

The whole world fell away, and it was just us in our own private bubble. We were oblivious to the watching crowd, and some smiled and thought of their own lovers, husbands and wives, girlfriends and boyfriends and first loves.

"I'm a little bit clumsy," she admitted, breaking the spell she had over me.

"You've fallen in before?"

She nodded and blushed, the look in her eyes darkening, "Come to the shop with me."

"Tea?" she asked.

I nodded, wanting to prolong this time together. We were alone in the shop, after Bella had changed she'd sent the assistant, a boy called Seth, out for his lunch; he had gazed at her with a look of total adoration. She bewitched everyone she came into contact with and was utterly unaware of the fact.

"You dazzled that poor boy," I grinned at her, sitting on a stool at the back of the shop.

"Dazzled?" She laughed.

"You must be aware of your power over men."

"Do I dazzle you?"

The playful atmosphere between us switched again to one that crackled and fizzed with electricity.

"Most definitely, Miss Swan," I said, standing and walking towards her. She didn't back away, but stood her ground and waited for me to reach her.

My head was yelling at me to leave now, but my heart and body begged me to stay.

My fingers threaded into the back of her damp tresses. I could feel the heat radiate from her, and the distance between us lessened until our bodies touched. I gasped as her hands moved around my sides and up my back, forcing me closer to her.

"Do you love Jasper?" I asked in earnest.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I thought I did, until..."

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers with a groan; I didn't want to hear the rest.

"...I met you."

When I opened my eyes, tears were streaming down her face, and I could feel her fighting the sobs in her chest.

"He loves you."

"Yes," she answered.

"We can't do this to him." It broke my heart to say the words, to think of losing her, to think of hurting my friend; my vision became blurred as I felt the bitter sting begin.

She shook her head and sniffed, her arms tightening and her fingers digging into my back.

"We have to say goodbye now, before it's too late," my voice broke with emotion.

"Goodbye," she whispered sadly, and her arms left my body; I felt the cold as she released me from her embrace.

I withdrew my fingers slowly from her hair, keeping my eyes trained on hers; I couldn't see much through the tears.

"Goodbye Bella."

My heart broke away into little pieces as I grabbed my case and paperwork and headed towards the door, wiping my eyes and nose with my sleeve. It felt like the longest walk of my life before I reached the door, and I would have made it if I didn't turn around.

"Edward," a little voice sobbed behind me.

I turned the shop 'closed' sign around and pulled the blinds down, then I whipped around, dropped my belongings, and ran back to her. I'd lifted her in my arms and we were kissing, wet, passionate, needy kisses before my brain registered what was happening.

She wrapped her bare legs around my waist, and her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer, sobbing and moaning into my mouth, our cheeks still glistening with emotion.

Her tongue invaded my mouth, seeking out my own, writhing around it in an erotic dance. I stumbled around before pressing her against the waist high counter, so I could press my aching cock into the juncture of her thighs. Her short skirt had risen, so the only things that were separating us were her cotton panties, my suit pants, and boxers.

I could feel the soft flesh of her sex and the heat as it permeated my clothing. I ground wildly against her covered pussy, over and over, as she rubbed herself wantonly on me. Both of us had given over helplessly to desire and driven to seek out our divine release in each other's arms.

Bella began groaning; both of our bodies were trembling with desire and emotion, and I was so close, I needed to hold on a minute longer.

"E-Edward, oh, oh, oh I'm coming."

I held her tight against me as she bucked and writhed the best she could in our upright position. Her head lolled back and I witnessed her beauty as she used me to bring herself to pleasure. It was too much for a mere man to witness, and fireworks exploded as my orgasm ripped through me in waves of exquisite ecstasy.

"Fuckkkk, Bella!"

_How could something so wrong feel so right? When here in my arms she completed me, we were meant to be together; I could feel it to my core. _

_It was later than I thought for the both of us- she looked at me the same way I looked at her. We had to find away to make this right._

"Don't go," she cried, "I can't give you up."

"I can't go," I answered, smiling sadly and wiping her tears with my thumb.

My heart began to mend and the pain was a dull throb, for now.

**A/N**

**I will be continuing this story asap, but I am in the middle of another fic at the moment, I don't like to have too many story lines coursing through my head or I go mad! So it will have to wait.**

**If you are interested in continuing with me, please add it to your favourites and I will be with you as soon as I can, thank you for your patience. xx**


End file.
